Feeling
by Redina Flair
Summary: In the middle of battle between Shinma, Larva realize his feeling towards Miyu.


**Feeling**

The shinma realm is quiet, only the sound of whispering soul that can be heard.

"Larva", Miyu softly call. She slowly snuggling closer in Larva's firm hand.

"Yes Miyu", Larva tightened up his embracing.

"Nothing", said Miyu slowly.

Sometimes she just wants to call him, maybe to make sure that he's still there with her.

In just a moment she was back to sleep in Larva's cradle.

For a moment he look at the girl that he always accompany. He can see the agitated in Miyu's feeling, and try to comfort her as often as he can. But there's too much heaviness in Miyu's heart. All that he can do is just be in her side and placate her as long as she need.

With the eyes of sadness Larva looked at Miyu and then he slowly kiss Miyu forehead.

****

The sky is filled with lighting. Thunderous sound screaming in the silent night. Miyu float in the air, sometimes she spin around avoiding the lighting that nearly struck her.

"Forfeit at once, you stray Shinma!", Miyu's bellow.

"The Shinma shrill, "ha ha ha, you can't touch me little girl. I, with the power of lightning is beyond your reach". With one sway he strike Miyu with his lighting.

Almost hit by the aggression, Miyu look at the Shinma with furious eyes. "There's no place for you in the dark, I will burn you into ashes".

She raised her hand and a spark of fire revealed in her palm.

Suddenly something had strike her from behind. Miyu threw away and falling down.

Before she hit and crash the solid ground someone grab hold of her.

"Larva", Miyu whispered.

"Miyu, are you hurt?", asked Larva. Behind his cold voice, she could feel the wariness. She looked up the person in front of her try to find some emotion but the mask forbid it. Then she closed her eyes.

"Well…well...well.., looks whose here? The traitor from the west, it's such a pleasure to meet you, so that I CAN KILL YOU BOTH AT ONCE!!!....", with no hesitation the shinma strike them with his lighting. The sky looks dazzling from the colors.

Larva keep hold of Miyu while avoiding the attack from the Shinma. Miyu opened her eyes and touch Larva's shoulder, "We must finish this Larva". Miyu released her self from his hold and now confronting the Shinma.

"Ha…ha…ha.. still arrogant as usual. Be careful girl, you could lose your soul from it".

Miyu attack the Shinma with her fire. The area around Shinma is fill the fireball.

"I told you, your fire can't hurt me", the Shinma sneer.

When the blaze beginning to muted, the Shinma can see smile slowly emit from Miyu's face. "Yes, but what about Larva's string that unite with my fire".

With all her strength that left Miyu deluge the Shinma with fire ball.

In the darkness of night, the sky fill with string that covered with blaze of fire, and rapidly slice the Shinma body into pieces and burn him into ashes.

Before the light went off, Miyu fell down. With hastily larva grasp and embrace her tightly. "It's over now Miyu".

"Mmm", miyu close her eyes.

Slowly their existence eluded in the midst of the night.

***

Miyu move her body restlessly. Her whimper sound so faint.

"Miyu are you ok?, did you having a bad dream?", Larva cuddling Miyu in his lap.

"Mmhh… nothing".

Larva reach out Miyu's face and look at it carefully. Miyu looks so pale, and her body feel weak. "You need blood Miyu", Larva said.

"No", Miyu opened her eyes, and saw Larva is looking at her. She can only see Larva's eyes behind that mask. She wandered why did Larva always giving his blood, is it because of his devotion or because…

"Miyu, you have to…, otherwise…".

"Larva", Miyu's voice stopping Larva's argument. She took off his mask, and watched him intently. His red eyes illuminate the unexplained emotion. For slight of time the only look at each other. Then Larva unfolded his hood revealing his bare neck. And with his hand he hold Miyu's head and guided to his neck.

He always beside her, he always comfort her, he give everything to her, his blood, his pride, and his life. Miyu reach out and thrust her fang. With each swallow she free her thirst. And then she reluctantly move back, staring at the man facing her,"I love you Larva".

Larva watch her intently and once again bring Miyu to released her need. _Miyu, you don't know how pleased I am when hearing that. Even if it's only just a word. _Larva strengthen his embrace, a slight of smile appear in his face.

The shinma realm is quiet, only the sound of whispering soul that can be heard.


End file.
